The Final Year
by MoiMe0
Summary: The KOTLC Gang were getting prepared for "The Final Year", a warning given by Tam as he overheard something in the Neverseen hideout. Once Tam had escaped he told them about it and explained that they were planning something big and catastrophic. The gang, worried and distraught, come across an elf, that seemed to be different from the others. They just didn't know how different...
1. Prologue

_The Final Year_

_By __MoiMe_0

_"This is it." _

_Forkle's__ voice echoed though my head. _

_I couldn't believe we reached the Final Year, I still remembered how clueless I _

_was a few months ago..._

_I glanced behind me. The elves that stood there were now like my family .We had become one, just over the course of a few months._

_ I remember when I first met them, I thought they were insane. Fighting serial killers, and other powerful elves – that was definitely something I didn't expect me doing. But here I was, anyway at the risk of my own life._

_ Sure, I was nervous, but in the end, I was glad I at least got a family, something I never had. _

_And now I was ready to do anything to protect it. _


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi and Hello. This chapter might be a little short in your standards, sorry! Also, uh, please criticize me on my mistakes. Even if it's a tad bit harsh, I won't get offended. Okay, maybe not too harsh. Anyway, thanks for reading? Idk what to say. Guess as I write I'll find me style. **

**MoiMe out!**

**(Cheesy?)**

The gooey sweet melted in my mouth as I ate the mallowmelt. Mallowmelt was like the only good thing about Foxfire. And I was going to use that "good thing" as long as it lasted. As I continued daydreaming and eating mallowmelt, I heard footsteps behind me. Slowly turning my head around, I saw the person I hoped to not see.

"Stina." There was a tone of disgust in my voice as I spoke.

"Why, the glaring, Aurya? It's just me." She fluttered her eyelashes.

I rolled my eyes. "What do you want?"

"Oh, nothing! I just saw you sitting alone and my friend Marella's hanging out with the trash gang so I thought I'd talk to you." Stina said glaring behind me. I turned around and saw those elves that were always together- the ones who hung out with the Moonlark. Marella was sitting next to a Strawberry blonde elf and giggling. They all seemed so happy, I envied them so much. My life on the other hand, wasn't that great. Both my parents were in prison and a gnome took care of me. And everyone who knew my parents were arrested treated me like crap and-

"Are you even listening to me?!" Stina snapped. She was now sitting next to me.

"Why would I?"

"Because you have no one else to listen to." I lowered my gaze because she was right. I had no one else to listen to. I was alone.

I sighed. "Can you just leave me be?"

Stina narrowed her eyes at me. "Fine, it's not like I want to show sympathy to a loser like you." She got up and stalked off. I got up, as well, Stina's words still in my head.

_"Because you have no one else to listen to." _I didn't like that she was right, but that's how things were. No one wanted to hang out with me because of my parents so why was I beating myself up about this? I shook my head and jogged out of the cafeteria.

…

"Darlena, I'm home!" I shouted as I put my home crystal away.

"Ah, my little Ari! How are you?" A soft voice asked from the garden. I ran towards the garden to see the small gnome watering some flowers.

"I'm okay."

Darlena turned around, smiling. "I'm glad. I made some starkflower stew if you're hungry."

"Really? And custard bursts?" I asked, hopeful.

Darlena shook her head. "Sorry, Aurya. I didn't."

I leaned down and hugged her. "It's okay."

Darlena took care of me since I was 6 years old. She was there to always assist my parents, so when they left, they also left me in her hands. She took care of me ever since.

…

After eating a stomach full of starkflower stew and doing my homework I lay on my bed, thinking about the moonlark and her friends. Would they like me? They liked the moonlark and she was made in a lab. Nonetheless, I doubted it. No one liked me. Sighing, I pulled my covers up and attempted to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi and Hello! A special thanks to smellynellie9 for reviewing, and don't worry, I will write till I die! Wait… maybe not… what if I get arthritis or something? What if I'm… paralyzed? *Gasps* The possibilities have gone too far! Eh, anyway… Please read this? I'm still trying to figure my stuff out. **

**Love ya ;)**

**Actually, that seems to be in a different sense. **

**How about,**

**Thank you ;) (winky faces are me fav) **

I sat in Elvin History, staring out the window. Outside, looked so nice… there were so many birds and grass and flowers. I wish I could be a flower. Flowers didn't have to do much and they looked nice.

"Miss Mayreen?" I glanced up at the voice, to see Lady Something Something. I always had trouble remembering the instructors' names!

"Y-yes?" I glanced around to see everyone staring at me, including that blond boy with the messy hair who hung out with the Moonlark. I think his name was Keefe?

"I suggest you peel your eyes off the windows and focus on class." She motioned to the board and turned to the blond boy. "As for you, Mr. Sencen, I think I must take away that paper and the ridiculous drawing on it so you may also pay attention."

The Sencen boy frowned, but it slowly turned into a smirk. "Whatever you say…"

The instructor snatched the drawing away and scurried away. Was she… scared of him? After a long lecture, class was finally over and I stayed back a little wanting to talk to this Sencen dude. I ran up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He seemed startled by my touch and I felt my cheeks burning as he turned around.

"Aurya Mayreen. To what do I owe the honor?" He said, his smirk staying on his face.

"Uh, I-I…" I felt myself getting tongue twisted. That's never happened before, I always talked confidently when I was talking.

"Oo, scared of me?" He seemed so proud, it made me want to punch him. Not wanting to give in, I asked him about how he scared the instructor off.

He started walking. I followed, walking next to him. "What's my name?"

"I asked you a question first! You're not supposed to answer a question with a question!" I complained.

He smiled. "You don't know me then? Well, well, well, that's a first." I rolled my eyes. "Anyway, I'm _the _Keefe Sencen. Ring any bells?"

"Nope, never heard of the name." I lied, not wanting to raise his self-esteem anymore.

"Right. But either way, I'm _known_ for my pranks and when I give snarky comments like that, it usually means I'm going to prank her."

"Uh, okay. So, let me get this straight. Most instructors are… scared of you?" I asked, shocked.

Keefe ran his hand through his hair. "Ah, well, yeah, most."

I stopped walking, realizing we were at the doors of the cafeteria. Keefe also stopped. "Well, that's cool." I reached out to open the door, but Keefe put his hand in front of the handle.

"Who are you going to sit with?"

I looked down, I didn't want to tell him. "I… I sit alone."

Keefe smiled, like it was the best thing in the world. "Then come sit with me and my friends."

"Wait, what?"


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi and… Hello! What's special, you ask? Well, let's see what we have here. We have a Fitz POV. YES! Anyway, I'm going to change POV's so you guys can see all the characters' opinion of Aurya. **

**Thank you ;)**

_Fitz Vacker_

I was sitting at the table with Tam, Linh, Biana, Sophie, Dex, and Marella wondering why it was taking Keefe so long.

I looked at Sophie and Biana. "Hey guys? Do you know where Keefe is?"

Biana and Sophie looked up from their conversation. "I dunno. He should be coming soon, though." Biana said, shrugging. Sophie nodded, agreeing with her.

"Okay, how about-" I started to say, but Keefe and a girl with light brown hair and powder blue eyes approached us.

"About time." I said, stealing a glance at the girl. She was really pretty and her eyes were fierce like she was ready to talk anyone down.

Keefe shrugged, his usual smirk still on his face. "Guys, this is Aurya Mayreen, she's in my Elvin history class."

I smiled at her, so did the rest of us – except Tam. She gave a small wave. "Hi," She said her voice, barely a whisper.

"You should join us," Linh replied, scooting over on the bench.

"That's why she's here. To join us."

I froze. Keefe said that in a way, that made me think that it's not just for lunch.

"For lunch, right?" Sophie asked, her expression frantic as if she had the same thought as well.

Keefe nodded, but his expression hinted something else.

I cleared my throat. "I'm Fitz Vacker and this my sister Biana Vacker." I motioned to Biana. Sophie nodded and said, "I'm Sophie Foster and this is Tam and Linh Song."

Dex smiled. "I'm Dex Dizznee and this is Marella Redek."

Marella looked down. "Hey, Aurya." Her tone was filled with regret and guilt.

Aurya looked away, and smiled at Linh. "Can I sit here?"

Linh nodded. "Of course."

"So, what are your abilities, Aurya?" Biana asked glancing at her.

Aurya shifted in her seat. "I'm a Psionipath and a Polygot."

"A Psionipath, huh?" Sophie said, her voice sounding hurt.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiii and uh hellooooooo... I haven't updated in a about a year sadly :( but i miss writing fanfics so I'm back!  
Im going to try to update as much as I can.. but I can't promise a certain date. **

**Also I wanted to reveal a few things as a sorry gift I guess. **

**These are the ships: **

**Sokeefe (Im a BIG sokeefe fan lol)**

**Aurya + Fitz (See there's an issue with this, because uh Aurya won't really like Fitz AT ALL at first)**

**Dex + Marella (Yay)**

**Biana + Tam (Woohooo)**

**Linh + Wylie (Im so cool yall)**

**And thas it. **

**Thank you to whoever reviewed, I rllllly appreciate it. I might start replying to reviews, maybe next chapter onwards. **

**Enjoy...?**

**lol ;)**

**Keefe**

_"A Psioniapath, huh?" Sophie says, her voice sounding hurt. _

"Whoa! That's cool," I tell Aurya. The girl went through so much according to Forkle, when I asked about her. It was at least nice that she was pretty powerful.

"Thanks," She responds brightly. She kind of reminded me of Foster with that blush.

"Hey... Aurya you should come over to Everglen tonight! We were planning on having a sleepover anyway." Biana invites.

Aurya bit her lip. "Uh, maybe not... We just met, I don't, uh, want to make you guys feel uncomfortable."

Sophie looks up at Aurya. "No, you won't make us feel uncomfortable. You _should _come. It'll be fun!"

"Are _all _of you guys coming?" She asks, glancing at Marella, who was still looking down.

Fitz knitted his eyebrows in confusion. "Yeah, why?"

She looks away. "No, just asking. I'll come,"

Linh smiles at the girl. "Great!"

...

We were all sitting in Biana's room, bored out of our minds. We thought the sleepover would be fun, but instead it was just... boring. Aurya wasn't here yet, so we were just sitting here, with nothing to do.

"Hey, Keefe?" Sophie asks from next to me.

"Foster," I say in response.

"What'd you mean by "she's here to join us"?"

I chuckle. "Talk to Forkle bout it, not allowed to say."

Fitz rolls his eyes. "Like Mr. Forkle will ask you to do something separately."

I gasp mockingly. "How rude! He did ask me!"

Bangs Boy scoffs. "Yeah, right."

I was irritated by their nonsense. **(LOL)** "He asked me to subtly invite her to the group because she has something to do with the Black Swan!"

I clasp my hand over my mouth. I was _not _supposed to reveal that to them. Dex raises his eyebrows in surprise. "Really?"

I nod, sadly. Now Forkle's never gonna trust me with anything. "Yeah... Hey Fitzy and Bangs Boy, you did that on purpose!"

Fitz snorts. "Yeah, cause you're that stupid."

Linh, Biana, Marella, and Sophie roll their eyes. "Guys, maybe we should focus on why Aurya isn't here yet?" Marella asks, warily.

Linh nods. "Yeah, it's been _three _hours. Do you think... maybe... something happened?"


End file.
